Monkey D. Rufy/Carattere e relazioni
Personality Le caratteristiche principali del carattere di Rufy sono l'ingenuità e la mancanza di paura. La sua semplicità mentale è lampante e stupisce tanto i suoi amici quanto i suoi nemici. Si entusiasma per cose banali e resta confuso da concetti basilari. Se non capisce qualcosa che gli viene spiegato, inizia a definirlo "un grande mistero" anche se è l'unico a non avere capito. Mentre tenta di escogitare un piano per andarsene da Amazon Lily si sente male, dimostrando che pensare troppo è troppo faticoso per lui. La sua mente semplice lo ha effettivamente salvato dai poteri di Hancock avendo confuso il suo raggio pietrificante con il raggio rallentante di Foxy. Non ha alcuna conoscenza di medicina, come si vede quando Nami si ammala e lui le dice di mangiare cibi freddi oppure dopo che Zoro era stato ridotto in fin di vita a Orso Bartholomew e Rufy cerca di fargli bere del sake per farlo stare meglio. Gli piacciono i personaggi strani e spesso gli chiede di unirsi alla sua ciurma; a Thriller Bark ad esempio lo propone ad un albero parlante. Rufy, inoltre, chiede spesso a creature "non umane" come Kayme e Brook se abbiano il bisogno di andare al bagno. Il suo atteggiamento cambia completamente quando combatte. Più di una volta il suo istinto e il suo comportamento sono stati paragonati a quelli di un animale selvaggio: infatti spesso sa chi deve affrontare ancora prima che inizi la battaglia. Nel corso dei suoi combattimenti si dimostra un genio: nonostante fosse vicino alla morte durante il suo primo scontro con Crocodile, ha intuito la debolezza del suo frutto del diavolo, informazione che ha utilizzato nei suoi scontri seguenti. Altri esempi di questa capacità sono l'impressionante velocità con cui ha imparato ad imitare il Soru del CP9 e i rudimenti dell'Ambizione con Silvers Rayleigh. Anche durante il combattimento nell'isola del cielo, Rufy è riuscito in poco tempo ad aggirare il mantra di Ener. Durante i suoi combattimenti non ha l'abitudine di personare le persone che gli hanno fatto un torto, anche se si trova in una situazione completamente diversa. Ad esempio, nel bel mezzo dello socntro con Rob Lucci ha iniziato ad insultare Franky, memore di ciò che il cyborg aveva fatto ad Usop. Anche ad Impel Down non ha voluto liberare Crocodile, che aveva tentato di impossessarsi del regno di Alabasta, finchè Ivankov non gli ha fatto capire che il suo aiuto era necessario per evadere. Oda ha rivelato di avere pensato al personaggio di Rufy in modo che sia sempre schietto riguardo a quello che vuole e come si sente. Per questo motivo è il personaggio che ha meno pensieri: Rufy preferisce agire invece di pensare o di dire quello che vuole fare. L'ingenuità di Rufy si rivela anche quando sostiene che due cose in realtà molto diverse da loro siano identiche. Ciò è accaduto quando è stato l'unico a ritenere che il disegno sul manifesto della taglia di Sanji è identico a lui, facendo infuriare il cuoco, oppure quando non si è reso come della natura degli zombie di Thriller Bark, continuando a chiamarli "persone con molte cicatrici". Paradossalmente Rufy non riesce a riconoscere una persona che conosce per quanto i travestimenti che indossano siano patetici. È successo sia durante il duello con Foxy sia quando Usop si è presentato nelle vesti di Sogeking. La semplicità di Rufy nel riconoscere o meno le persone si riflette anche sul comportamento con i nemici, i quali credono spesso che egli si stia prendendo gioco di loro. Ad esempio Bagy viene chiamato "il nasone", Albida è "la donna grassa" e Lucci è "il tizio con il piccione". In molti altri casi l'avversario di Rufy si è sentito offeso per via del suo atteggiamento: le circostanze, infatti, hanno spinto Rufy a diventare Rufy acquatico per affrontare Crocodile o a usare i denti di Arlong, estratti dalla sua mandibola, come arma contro Arlong stesso. In battle, Luffy has shown signs of intelligence, high tactical and innovative skills. He can easily adapt to hindering situations such as Mr. 3's Candle Lock or Enel's Gloam Paddling into an attack. He also used a mirror to reflect Foxy's Noro Noro Beam attack. During the Marineford Arc, Dracule Mihawk mentions that Luffy seems unusually clear-headed by avoiding Mihawk's attacks. Additionally, during his battle against Mihawk, he uses Buggy as a scapegoat shield to help protect him and move forward towards Ace. Luffy also has a habit of saying things with a lot more weight and (occasionally) wisdom than he realizes without even thinking or meaning to. Luffy also shows significant leadership skills, which at other times he usually lacks and therefore has his captain duties done by another crew member. An example of his leadership is usually present at the most dire and serious times. Such as in the Water 7 Arc in which a portion of the Straw Hats, some Galley-La foremen, and the Franky Family are present. Luffy brings the three together by pointing out that they now have a common enemy and should form an alliance to take back what the enemy has taken. Another time could be when he takes on the burden of being a Captain and does not hold back when dueling Usopp, and restrains himself from calling Usopp back afterwards. Crew members also listen to his orders without question when he is serious, all respecting his position. In the Sabaody Archipelago Arc, Jewelry Bonney comments on how not just anyone could order Zoro around, since Zoro seemed to be so independent and ruthless. Yet he respects Luffy's commands when the time calls for it. The one thing that Luffy does not allow is someone or something getting involved in another person's fight. At these times Luffy shows both remarkable restraint during the battles, and rage when something or someone outside the battle is involved, especially if it is a person he considers a friend. Luffy showed this early in the series when Zoro fought Mihawk, and managed to hold himself (and Johnny and Yosaku) back until Zoro was defeated. Since then he has shown it several times, like when Baroque Works sabotaged the giants' duel on Little Garden; when Crocodile attacked Yuba with a sandstorm in the middle of their fight; when he challenged Aokiji to a 1-on-1 fight; when he fought Lucci and insisted that Franky does not get involved in their battle; when the Boa sisters threatened to break the petrified form of his saviors; and when he was visibly enraged with Hody Jones who attacked some civillians who tried to halt Noah. He even went so far as to cover Sandersonia's back from the citizens of Kuja while it was still burning, even though they were trying to kill him, claiming it has nothing to do with their fight. A bit of a running gag is that during battles, Luffy is almost always thrown into situations, by accident or on purpose, where he cannot fight. When he is in a situation like this, his crew members usually fight the other, weaker people associated with the main antagonist, and defeating them, so that there is no one to interrupt in Luffy's fight. Then, when all the other enemies are defeated, Luffy fights the strongest, i.e. the one that only Luffy can defeat. This happens frequently, such as him being stuck in a cage in the Orange Town Arc, being put to sleep in the Syrup Village Arc, getting stuck in a rock and being thrown underwater in the Arlong Park Arc, getting lost, getting seriously injured and resting, or getting stuck in a snake's stomach in the Skypiea Arc. Luffy's personality is like that of a child's, in the sense that he tends to go to the extremes. He can either be extremely greedy, especially in cases of food, who his crew is, and adventure; or extraordinarily selfless, going so far as to virtually sacrifice himself to avenge or protect his friends, crew, and family. This childish mentality of his allows him to get to the root of the problem, and allows him to figure out the most simple way of solving it. Luffy also has an extreme thirst for adventure, which he has stated is the main reason he wants to become the Pirate King, having the belief that the Pirate King would be the one on the entire ocean with the most freedom for adventuring. Because of this adventurous nature, he tends to avoid taking 'the easy way out' at times, such as when he destroyed the Eternal Pose to Nanimonai Island given to him by Robin (Miss All-Sunday at the time), stating that he did not want an enemy to decide his destination. He also has no intention of trying to learn what or where One Piece actually is until he finds it himself, and once stated he would quit being a pirate if his crew tried to find out, not wanting to 'go on a boring adventure'. Luffy has no actual sense of caution and in fact, has been known to literally laugh in the face of danger and walk into potentially harmful situations with a massive grin. For example, when the Straw Hats approached the Knock Up Stream and when they decided to board the Rumbar Pirates ghost ship. Also when entering Thriller Bark and while descending to Fishman Island. Luffy never says goodbye to those he considers friends, in hopes of seeing them again. As a person with the middle initial D., Luffy shares the common trait of not fearing death. He will often state that if he reaches his goal, that's fine, but if he dies on the way, that's fine too. He even smiled when he was nearly executed by Buggy in Loguetown, although he did have a look of shock and surprise in his eyes before this happened when Sanji and Zoro tried to rescue him. Throughout the series, several characters have stated similarities between Luffy and other D. carriers, whether in personality, words, actions or presence. So far he is thought to be similar to Jaguar D. Saul by Nico Robin; to Monkey D. Garp by Aokiji, by at least one of the Gorosei, and by his own crew; to Monkey D. Dragon by Emporio Ivankov; and to Gol D. Roger himself by Smoker, Crocus, Kureha, Gan Fall, Shanks, Rayleigh, Kokoro and the non-canonical Raoul. Like other D's so far, he is also quite a glutton despite his skinny appearance: he especially loves meat and can eat a fish whole - bones included - and because of this, a running gag of Luffy's is him constantly stealing other peoples' food with his rubber powers, causing them to yell at him and sometimes hit him. It should also be noted that he becomes more gluttonous over the series as there are moments he becomes morbidly obese, though he loses the weight in some way, usually exercise. Also, after the events of Enies Lobby, Luffy seems to have developed narcolepsy, much like his brother Ace, though for only a short time. Another running gag is his habit of being amazed at various abilities of villains, often yelling out "amazing" with stars in his eyes and around his head. Luffy believes that he is at his "coolest" when he is wearing armor. Luffy also seems to have a slight obsession when it comes to outfitting himself with full-body armors, and has a habit of wearing one whenever he gets the chance. But every armor that he manages to find and outfit himself with usually ends up destroyed either in a battle or by some other comedic scenario. He also constantly insults his opponents by giving them degrading nicknames (such as calling Gekko Moriah a "leek" or Enel "earlobes"). Luffy apparently has no skill with insulting people, usually taking either a physical aspect or unique ability and trying to make it degrading (like calling Zoro "three-swords style" when everyone was lamenting Vivi's absence, only to be corrected by Usopp). Luffy also has absolutely no talent for lying whatsoever. In fact, more often than not, Luffy would blurt out, without thinking, what he knows regarding a certain event whenever someone asks something concerning the events that transpired. In contrast, Luffy has a tendency to suck his lips in and turn his head to the side when an attack or technique fails to affect him, such as Enel's various electrical attacks or Boa Hancock's Mero Mero no Mi. Luffy never kills any of the villains (no matter how cold-hearted they are); instead, he frequently sends the villain flying, knocking them out or beating them until the point that they are almost near death. Oda explains that it's not a question of morality so much as a matter of punishing the villains for their crimes - he feels that killing the villains lets them off too easily, whereas he considers letting them live to see their dreams ruined a far more fitting punishment. Ironically though, some of the people he has defeated have become good after their defeat, most noticeably Wapol becoming a rich CEO of a toy factory, though he possibly became evil once again after he created his new kingdom. Another dominant trait of Luffy is his humble nature: he does not brag about the powerful foes he's defeated in the past, though he's not above about claiming that no one has ever beaten him in the past (which is not true, having been defeated many times by Ace and Sabo as a child, twice by Smoker (though non-fatal), twice by Crocodile before defeating him, once by Aokiji, once by Rob Lucci, once by Bartholomew Kuma, and once by Magellan, all in the past). He remains humble despite having done outrageous acts like defeating Shichibukai-level pirates and issuing the order to burn down the World Government Flag back at Enies Lobby. When Franky pointed out the latter, Luffy only replied that it was nothing to get worked up over (hinting that he only gave the order on a mere whim), for he and his crew were only there to take back a crew member that was taken from them. When Sengoku tried to cover up Gekko Moriah's defeat by ordering Bartholomew Kuma to kill the Straw Hat Crew, Vice Admiral Garp told him, "Ah, do not worry yourself Sengoku! Luffy is not the sort of guy who'd go around boasting about taking out Moriah anyway!". Despite his passion for fighting, Luffy also generally refuses to fight someone that he does not personally consider an enemy, preferring to either talk it over or run away from the confrontation. Over the series Luffy has become more mature and levelheaded, though he only shows this part of his personality when he and his friends are in dire situations or someone insults him, calling people like him and their beliefs foolish; other than that he still acts the same as he was at the start of the series. He almost never gets irritated with normal people, though there are a few exceptions, like when they seem to have an opposite taste in food as he, or when they ask if they can take a look at his "privates". Luffy also has no problem with other people stretching and playing with his rubber body, however, he does get a little irritated if they are doing so while he's in the middle of eating. Luffy calls every mixed-appearance creature he finds by whichever creature is its secondary (non-dominant) part. On Gaimon's island, the dog/chicken was referred to as a chicken when it was mostly a dog, the snake/rabbit a rabbit even though it was mostly snake, and the pig/lion a lion even though it was mostly pig. This becomes a running gag: later when he meets Bananawani, he calls them banana with crocodiles attached to them. Also, after seeing Pierre transform, he continued to refer to him as a "horse" instead of a bird. And related to this running gag, when on Long Ring Long Land island, he called every animal by what he thought they resembled rather than the actual species they were. Luffy's interest in women is a complex matter: in an SBS, Oda stated that the reason Luffy acted in an aroused manner when Nami stripped, yet remained neutral when Hancock did so, was that he was with Usopp at the time Nami did so, as Usopp is his age and a bad influence on his behavior.} He also appears to have little or no romantic interests, having nonchalantly refused the proposals made to him by Lola and Hancock without a second thought. Ironically despite his lack of interest in women he has attracted several along with his travel such as Alvida admiration, the love by Boa Hancock, and the affections by the women of Amazon Lily. Luffy is very loyal to his crew-mates and other friends, and can lose his temper quickly if they are harmed in any way (a trait that he apparently shares with the late Pirate King). Luffy is willing to do drastic things to avenge and defend those dear to him, even if it means breaking a promise to his friends, such as striking Bellamy down for attacking Montblanc Cricket's crew, and punching Tenryuubito Saint Charloss in the face for shooting Hatchan, despite promising not to defy the World Nobles. Additionally, Luffy believes that all people should be loyal to their friends, and if Luffy sees anyone betraying their own comrades, he would stand up for the victims (even if they are enemies). Notable examples of this are Captain Kuro killing his own crew, Don Krieg attacking Gin, Boa Hancock petrifying her fellow Kuja tribe members, and Caesar Clown using his subordinates as mere guinea pigs. Luffy has gained a reputation for being extremely reckless, and in some cases, insane. However unlike other pirates who gained a reputation for being psychotic (like the Marine-killer Caribou, or Bellamy) through needless and random acts of violence against civilians or the authorities, Luffy's reputation comes from him trying to help or save others, especially in the face of authority (though he does tend to go overboard). Luffy has shown to admire heroes, though has stated vehemently that he really does not want to be one, his reasoning more-or-less translating that the definition of a good hero is to be entirely selfless. Ironically, many of Luffy's actions are mostly selfless, with his selfishness mainly revolving around his gluttony and his thirst for adventure. This trait leaves everyone he meets with to think he is some kind of hero, but not by his own design. However, he is easily convinced by Jinbe for his plan of becoming a hero of the Fishman Island with an agreement of meat. Luffy's apparent selflessness often inspires others to side with him as a result. Notable among these people are Boa Hancock, Jinbe, and Emporio Ivankov, who would not have helped him out otherwise, given their individual beliefs. He also shows respect for things that a person is willing to die for, be it a treasure or a secret, to the point of even fighting to protect that which the person would throw their lives away over. The most noticeable action of this would be when he protected the Gorgon Sisters' secret by using his own body to cover the mark on Boa Sandersonia's back, even though they were trying to kill him. However, despite all his peculiar traits and habits (with his trademark dimwitted behavior), Luffy's most defining part of his personality is the ability to make allies out of absolutely anyone (including former enemies, villains and even Whitebeard himself), which is said by Mihawk to be the most dangerous ability in the world. When other individuals heard Luffy mention that he, his crew, and the people they meet are friends or comrades, it touched the hearts of others who were later grateful to Luffy and his crew and support them, like Carue, Vivi, Nefertari Cobra, and Fukaboshi. That also applies to Nami and Chopper who later joined the Straw Hat Pirates. Also, as a bit of a running gag, Luffy, when talking about money, tells his crew-mates to budget their money, only for them to react in return that it all goes towards feeding him. Another running gag involves Luffy randomly telling someone a secret, such as the identity of his and Ace's fathers, only to casually ask them to keep it a secret afterwards. He shares this trait with his grandfather. When his adoptive brother Ace was killed at Marineford, the mental strain of watching Ace die in his arms caused him to fall into a catatonic state. After waking from this state, Luffy flew into a rage and went on a destructive rampage to vent his grief and anger. Afterwards, Luffy re-evaluated himself and came to the conclusion that he had been too naïve, and was weak and unworthy of becoming Pirate King, falling into a state of depression and self-pity. Some encouragement from Jinbe and Rayleigh gave Luffy some renewed courage to continue pursuing his dream. After the timeskip, he tells Rayleigh that he will be Pirate King, having regained his confidence to fight for his dream. Prior to the timeskip, Luffy had displayed a side to himself where he occasionally gets into fights with others over needless issues (i.e. he nearly got into one with Blackbeard in Mock Town over a matter of quality of the pies that the tavern served to their patrons). This tendency seems to have diminished after the 2 year-long training, as he now prefers to end conflicts with the least amount of effort as possible, as seen when he knocked out the Fake Luffy's crew using Haki to prevent further casualties. However, it's likely he did this simply to prevent any interference with his crew setting sail, by keeping a low profile, seeing as he said "what did you say?" in an aggressive-defensive manner after Hammond approached him and mocked him right before his escape. He is easily convinced by Jinbe to follow his plan, accepting the offer of getting meat rather than becoming a hero of Fishmen Island, which shows his love for meat once again. Relazioni Ciurma In qualità di capitano, avendo reclutato personalmente ciascuno dei suoi compagni, Rufy tiene molto a ciascuno di essi. Al contrario di molte altre ciurme, in cui il capitano vede la ciurma come un gruppo di sottoposti, Rufy considera i membri del suo equipaggio al suo stesso livello ed essi lo chiamano per nome, invece che "capitano". Di fatto capita spesso che alcuni di essi gli diano degli ordini e lo picchino se si comporta da sciocco, soprattutto Nami. Rufy fa valere la sua autorità quando desidera andare all'avventura, ad esempio quando ha voluto raggiungere i mari di nuvole o ha voluto scegliere l'isola del Nuovo Mondo che rendeva più instabile il Log Pose. Rufy ha anche una fiducia sconfinata nei suoi compagni. Quando, sull'isola degli uomini-pesce, ha saputo che alcuni di essi erano stati affrontata dalle guardie del palazzo reale, non si è preoccupato minimamente, ritenendo che se la sarebbero cavati anche da soli. Anche al momento di sancire un'alleanza con Trafalgar Law la sua ciurma lo ha avvertito della possibilità di un tradimento, ma Rufy ha risposto candidamente che anche se c'è la possibilità che Law lo tradisca, Rufy potrà pur sempre contare su di loro. Durante il suo combattimento con Rob Lucci Rufy non ha mai provato a soccorrere i suoi compagni, impegnati ad affrontare altri avversari, perchè in tal caso Lucci li avrebbe uccisi uno dopo l'altro e per questo era suo compito sconfiggerlo personalmente prima che potesse farlo. Certe volte capita che, dato l'atteggiamento sconsiderato di Rufy, i suoi compagni si chiedano come sia stato possibile finire in certi guai, ma nessuno di essi, in realtà, si è mai pentito di essere entrato nei pirati di Cappello di paglia. A volte Rufy si diverte ad imitare i suoi compagni e i loro difetti e addirittura se stesso e i suoi: dopo essere stato congelato da Aokiji si è ricoperto di farina e si è messo in posa, per mostrare a tutti gli altri la scena della propria sconfitta. Il legame con i suoi compagni è tale che vorrebbe che uno di essi mangiasse il frutto Foco Foco, un tempo appartenuto a suo fratello, mentre ritiene inaccettabile che esso venga mangiato da uno sconosciuto. Cappello di paglia Rufy ha un legame bizzarro con il suo cappello di paglia. Il proprietario originale del cappello era Gol D. Roger, che lo diede a Shanks. Egli a sua volta molti anni dopo lo prestò a Rufy, chiedendogli di averne cura e di restituirglielo solo quando sarebbe diventato un grande pirata. Il cappello simboleggia il desiderio di Rufy di diventare il re dei pirati. Il cappello è diventato un segno di riconoscimento anche per i nemici, i quali hanno iniziato a chiamare Rufy "Cappello di paglia" e conseguentemente la sua ciurma "pirati di Cappello di paglia". Famigliari Monkey D. Dragon Il padre di Rufy è Monkey D. Dragon, il criminale più ricercato al mondo in quanto leader dei rivoluzionari che cercano di fare cadere il Governo Mondiale. Rufy non ne è stato a conoscenza fino a quando suo nonno non gliene ha parlato a Water Seven, pertanto i due non si sono mai parlati da quando Rufy ha memoria. Il loro unico incontro è avvenuto a Rogue Town, quando Dragon lo ha salvato da Smoker. Anche in questo caso, però, i due non si sono scambiati nemmeno una parola e non si sono nemmeno guardati in faccia. È molto probabile che nonostante questa separazione Dragon voglia molto bene a suo figlio, proprio perchè lo ha difeso da Smoker e inoltre perchè ogni volta che gli è possibile guarda l'orizzonte verso est, dove vive la sua famiglia. Dragon, così come Garp, si aspetta molto da Rufy. A differenza di Garp, però, Dragon è favorevole alla scelta di Rufy di fare il pirata. Portuguese D. Ace Ace e Rufy non erano veri fratelli, ma sono cresciuti assieme come se lo fossero stati. All'inizio Ace non lo sopportava e cercava di seminarlo ogni volta che si dirigeva al Grey Terminal per incontrare Sabo. Dopo che Rufy ha rischiato di morire pur di non rivelare dove Ace e Sabo avessero nascosto i soldi rubati a Polchemy, i due ragazzini hanno iniziato ad avere fiducia in lui e ad apprezzare le sue qualità, finchè un giorno non si sono proclamati fratelli. Ace ha protetto innumerevoli volte Rufy da Garp e gli ha promesso che non sarebbe mai morto, quando Rufy piangendo gli ha chiesto di non abbandonarlo mai. A sua volta, Rufy non ha esitato ad infiltrarsi ad Impel Down nella speranza di liberare Ace, rinchiuso in attesa di essere giustiziato. L'affetto che Rufy prova per Ace lo ha portato a dichiarare guerra all'intera Marina; non sono si è mostrato disposto ad affrontare ogni suo singolo uomo, ma anche i tre ammiragli, combattenti micidiali e spietati. Rufy gli ha urlato che lo avrebbe salvato anche a costo della propria vita. Nonostante Rufy sia diventato un pirata molto forte, Ace continua a preoccuparsi per lui. Dopo essersi incontrarti ad Alabasta Ace ha raccomandato alla ciurma di suo fratello di prendersi cura del loro capitano; dopo essere venuto a conoscenza dell'ingresso di Rufy ad Impel Down, Ace non ha potuto fare a meno di preoccuparsi; a Marineford ha cercato di dissuaderlo dal combattere deridendolo, con l'obiettivo segreto di convincerlo a rinunciare a rischiare di morire. Tra tutte le persone che hanno sofferto per la morte di Ace, nessuno è rimasto colpito come Rufy, che ha avuto un collasso mentale. È diventato inerte, insensibile a ciò che gli accadeva intorno, e sarebbe rimasto ucciso se Jinbe e i pirati di Barbabianca non fossero accorsi in suo aiuto. Al momento del risveglio ha cominciato ad urlare e a distruggere tutto ciò che trovava, desiderando che fosse stato tutto quanto solo un incubo. La sua incapacità di salvare il fratello lo ha portato a dubitare di se stesso, ritenendosi non in grado né degno di diventare il re dei pirati per la prima volta nella sua vita. Don Quijote Do Flamingo è entrato in possesso del frutto Foco Foco proprio perchè è a conoscenza del forte legame che c'era tra i due ed era sicuro che Rufy avrebbe fatto di tutto per impadronirsene, anche rischiare di mandare all'aria la sua alleanza con Law. Monkey D. Garp Anche se i due si vogliono bene e lo sanno, Garp terrorizza Rufy. Questo sentimento ha origine quando Rufy era piccolo e suo nonno lo sottoponeva a delle prove estreme per fortificarlo e traformarlo in un buon Marine. Purtroppo per Garp l'incontro con Shanks ha cambiato per sempre Rufy, che ha deciso che da grande sarebbe diventato un pirata. Nonostante questo, Garp è orgoglioso di suo nipote ogni volta che fa qualcosa di audace come imfiltrarsi ad Impel Down, facendo infuriare Sengoku. Quando Rufy si è presentato a Marineford, Garp è rimasto terrorizzato per il pericolo enorme a cui si stava accostando. Quando il nipote si è avvicinato al patibolo, fedele al suo ruolo di Marine ha cercato di bloccargli il passaggio, ma alla fine Garp ha anteposto la famiglia e si è lasciato colpire, lasciando libero il passaggio a Rufy. Curly Dadan Curly Dadan è una sorta di madre adottiva per Rufy ed Ace. È stata costretta da Garp a prendersi cura dei due bambini, altrimenti lui li avrebbe fatti arrestare tutti quanti. Dadan non è stata contenta di questo ricatto e anche da parte sua a Rufy non piaceva il suo gruppo di banditi di montagna. Con il passare del tempo, però, hanno imparato a volersi bene l'un l'altro e Dadan è anche accorsa per salvare i due ragazzi dalle grinfie di Bluejam, mentre in seguito Rufy si è preoccupato temendo che la donna non fosse scampata all'incendio. Sabo Sabo, Rufy ed Ace si considerano fratelli fin da piccoli. I tre hanno vissuto molte avventure sull'isola di Dawn e certe volte hanno rischiato anche di morire. Sabo in realtà era un nobile del regno di Goa e per questo fu costretto a tornare a casa quando il padre scoprì dove era finito. Quando venne a sapere che il Grey Terminal sarebbe stato incendiato Sabo non ha esitato a fuggire per avvertire i fratelli del pericolo. Al momento della sua morte Dogura era presente ed ha rivelato quello che ha visto a Rufy, il quale ha pianto fino a quando non si è addormentato. È uscito dal momento di crisi solo quando Ace gli ha letto la lettera che avevano ricevuto, nella quale Sabo gli chiedeva di vivere liberi. Amici Shanks Rufy ha un forte legame con Shanks, il pirata che gli ha salvato la vita e che è diventato il suo modello di pirata. Una parte del sogno di Rufy, oltre a trovare lo One Piece, consiste nel restituirgli il cappello di paglia, dimostrandogli di essere diventato un grande pirata. Per diventare il re dei pirati Rufy dovrà sconfiggere tutti gli imperatori, compreso Shanks, realizzando la promessa fattagli di trovare una ciurma più forte della sua. Shanks ha una grandissima fiducia in Rufy, al punto da donargli il suo cappello a cui è molto affezionato. Ogni volta che ha ricevuto buone notizie su di lui, come ad esempio l'aumento della sua taglia, Shanks ha organizzato una festa per celebrare l'evento. Kobi Kobi e Rufy sono amici, anche se entrambi sanno che le strade che hanno intrapreso li porteranno in futuro a scontrarsi. Rufy lo ha aiutato a farsi reclutare e, quando i due si sono incontrati a Water Seven, Kobi gli ha rinnovato il suo sogno di diventare un ammiraglio. I fatti di Marineford, quando Rufy ha colpito Kobi che gli ostacolava la corsa verso il patibolo, non hanno minimamente intaccato l'amicizia tra i due. Lovoon Dopo essere entrati nella Rotta Maggiore, la prima cosa che la ciurma di Rufy ha visto è stata Lovoon. Dopo avere sentito la storia dell'animale da Crocus, Rufy ha deciso di dare un nuovo senso alla vita della balena. L'ha sfidata a duello e ha dichiarato che il confronto è finito in pareggio, per cui i due dovranno sfidarsi di nuovo prima o poi. Inoltre ha dipinto il proprio Jolly Roger sul muso dell'animale chiedendogli di non colpire più la Linea Rossa per non cancellare il disegno. Nefertari Bibi Rufy è un grande amico di Nefertari Bibi, che ha viaggiato con loro a partire dal promontorio Futago fino alla sua patria, Alabasta, al punto che lei e Karl sono considerati membri della ciurma a tutti gli effetti. Quando viene a sapere che Rufy ha fatto entrare nel suo equipaggio Miss All Sunday se ne è stupita, ma ha affermato di fidarsi del suo giudizio. Allo stesso modo non ha battuto ciglio quando ha scoperto che è il figlio del più grande criminale al mondo. Mr. Two Von Clay Rufy è diventato un buon amico di Bentham dopo che quest'ultimo si è sacrificato per Rufy e la sua ciurma facendosi catturare dalla Marina per permettere loro di fuggire da Alabasta. Durante l'infiltrazione ad Impel Down, Von Clay ha rischiato la sua stessa vita per salvare Rufy e in seguito si è sacrificato per permettere a Rufy e a tutti gli altri di evadere. Jinbe Anche se all'inizio ha seguito Rufy solo per avere la possibilità di liberare Ace, di cui ha grande stima, Jinbe è diventato un grandissimo estimatore di Rufy, al punto di essere disposto a sacrificare la sua vita per permettere al ragazzo di salvarsi. Jinbe è rimasto al fianco di Rufy mentre entrambi erano in via di guarigione ed è stato lui a ricordargli che anche dopo la morte di Ace, Rufy ha la sua ciurma che gli vuole bene. Quando Rufy ha iniziato l'addestramento con Rayleigh, lui e Jinbe hanno espresso il desiderio di rivedersi dopo due anni. Durante la crisi causata dai nuovi pirati uomini-pesce i due si sono scontrati per via delle divergenze su come intervenire, ma alla fine hanno risolto il problema facendo apparire Rufy come un eroe. Al termine dei combattimenti Jinbe ha offerto il suo sangue per una trasfusione necessaria a salvare la vita a Rufy. Rufy ha chiesto a Jinbe di unirsi al suo equipaggio, ma l'uomo-pesce ha temporaneamente rifiutato, avendo delle questioni da sistemare prima di potersi considerare libero di unirsi a lui. Isola degli uomini-pesce Subito dopo il loro arrivo, i pirati di Cappello di paglia sono diventati dei ricercati anche sull'isola degli uomini-pesce. I motivi sono che sono stati ritenuti responsabili del rapimento di alcune sirene e che madame Shyarly ha predetto la fine dell'isola per la mano di Rufy. Quando però Hody Jones ha tentato di effettuare un colpo di stato la popolazione ha invocato l'aiuto di Rufy, spinti anche dall'esempio di Shirahoshi e di Jinbe, che lo stavano già chiamando. Dopo avere salvato la famiglia reale tutti i malintesi sono stati chiariti e la ciurma è stata ricompensata con una grande festa. Anche Rufy ha della simpatia per gli abitanti del luogo, oltre che per i suoi amici Kayme, Pappagu e Hacchan. Per questo si è preso la colpa della mancata consegna di caramelle a Big Mom ed ha detto chiaramente all'imperatrice che ha intenzione di sconfiggerla per mettere l'isola sotto la propria protezione. Trafalgar Law Rufy è legato anche ai pirati Heart di Trafalgar Law, da quando essi hanno fatto irruzione nella baia di Marineford per salvare Cappello di paglia dalla furia dell'ammiraglio Akainu. Nonostante i due riano rivali, Law sembra nutrire della stima per Rufy per via del suo coraggio o della sua incoscienza. Quando i due si sono incontrati nuovamente a Punk Hazard, Rufy l'ha salutato con un sorriso, conscio di dovergli la vita. Per questo motivo ha accettato la proposta di stringere un'alleanza con i pirati Heart, dimostrando di fidarsi di lui. Silvers Rayleigh Da quando Shanks ha parlato a Rayleigh di Rufy, il Re oscuro ha desiderato di incontrarlo. Una volta giunto all'arcipelago Sabaody, Rufy ha incontrato il vicecapitano dei pirati di Roger e Rayleigh, assieme a Shakuyaku, hanno iniziato a nutrire grandi aspettative. Al termine della guerra di Marineford Rayleigh ha raggiunto Amazon Lily per incontrare Rufy e aiutarlo. I due, assieme a Jinbe, hanno invaso Marineford una seconda volta con l'intenzione di mandare un messaggio agli altri pirati di Cappello di paglia. Inoltre, durante il salto temporale Rayleigh gli ha insegnato a sviluppare l'Ambizione. Al momento della partenza verso l'isola degli uomini-pesce Rayliegh ha definito Rufy "il suo pupillo" e ha affermato che egli è degno di portare il cappello che un tempo era appartenuto a Roger. Boa Hancock Rufy è diventato amico di Boa Hancock e delle sue sorelle nonostante all'inizio le tre donne abbiano cercato di ucciderlo, in quanto Rufy aveva visto per caso il simbolo dei nobili mondiali presente sulla loro schiena, simbolo del loro passato di schiave. Hancock, addirittura, si è innamorata di lui. Rufy non ricambia questo sentimento, ma si sente in grandissimo debito con la piratessa per l'aiuto che ha ricevuto. Senza di lei infatti non avrebbe potuto infiltrarsi ad Impel Down e non avrebbe ricevuto la chiave delle manette di Ace. Emporio Ivankov Ad Impel Down Rufy ha conosciuto Emporio Ivankov e Inazuma, membri dell'armata rivoluzionaria guidata da suo padre. Prima di venire a conoscenza del legame tra Rufy e Dragon, i due erano a conoscenza delle imprese di Cappello di paglia. Solo in seguito Iva e Inazuma hanno deciso di aiutarlo prima ad evadere e poi ad affrontare i vertici della Marina nel tentativo di salvare Ace; i due infatti credevano che anche Ace fosse figlio di Dragon. Al termine della guerra, Iva e gli altri okama hanno affidato la vita di Rufy a Hancock, Law e Jinbe. Pirati di Barbabianca Ha guadagnato l'assistenza e l'ammirazione di tutti i pirati di Barbabianca, compreso Barbabianca stesso, nella sua impresa di salvare Ace. Notando i rischi a cui Rufy si è esposto per salvare il fratello, Newgate ha ordinato a Marco di proteggerlo a qualunque costo e che se Rufy fosse morto, non sarebbe stato perdonato. Poco dopo ha ordinato ai suoi alleati di protegge Rufy, dopo aver assistito alla sua ondata di Ambizione del re. In seguito alla morte di Ace, tutta la ciurma di Barbabianca ha protetto il ragazzo, dato che lui è tutto ciò che rimane dello spirito di Ace. Nemici Se da una parte Rufy ha un vasto numero di amici ed alleati, lungo il suo viaggio si è fatto una lunga serie di nemici. Si tratta principalmente di pirati rivali e di organizzaizoni governative. Governo Mondiale In qualità di pirata, Rufy è un nemico del Governo Mondiale. Le azioni principali che hanno infastidito gli astri di saggezza sono state le sconfitte di Crocodile e di Moria, che hanno destabilizzato la Flotta dei sette, e l'attacco al nobile mondiale Charloss avvenuta alle isole Sabaody. Marina La Marina ha cominciato a prenderlo sul serio dopo che egli ha sconfitto il capitano della Marina Morgan ed alcuni pirati come Bagy, Creek e Arlong. Sulla sua testa è stata messa una taglia di , che sale a a dopo che Rufy sconfigge Crocodile. In seguito all'invasione di Enies Lobby, dove l'intera ciurma dichiara guerra al Governo Mondiale, le taglie di tutto l'equipaggio vengono aumentate; quella di Rufy sale a e poi a dopo la guerra di Marineford. Akainu Rufy prova un grande odio per il grand'ammiraglio Sakazuki, colpevole di avere ucciso suo fratello Ace nella battaglia di Marineford. Il Marine ha cercato di uccidere anche lui nonostante in quel momento Barbanera stesse cercando di abbattere Marineford e fosse una minaccia molto più immediata. Solo grazie agli sforzi di Jinbe, Crocodile e i pirati di Barbabianca Rufy è riuscito a sopravvivere. Nonostante questo Akainu è riuscito a ferire Rufy lasciandogli una cicatrice sul petto, la quale sembra ricordare al ragazzo la sua sconfitta. Sakazuki è stato l'unico ad aver spezzato lo spirito di Rufy. Marshall D. Teach Quando Rufy e Marshall D. Teach si sono incontrati per la prima volta hanno subito litigato per una faccenda della minima importanza. Poco dopo, però, Teach gli ha fatto un discorso amichevole sulla forza dei sogni. Barbanera, infatti, non ha nulla contro Rufy: sia a Jaya che dopo i fatti di Enies Lobby ha tentato di catturarlo solo perchè ne aveva la possibilità. Dopo avere ottenuto il posto nella Flotta dei sette consegnando Ace alla Marina, Teach rivela di non essere più interessato a lui. Rufy, invece, prova un grande risentimento per Barbanera, colpevole di avere sconfitto Ace e in definitiva di avere provocato la sua morte. Super novellini Le supernove vedono Rufy come un rivale alla conquista dello One Piece; molti di loro, inoltre, credono che Rufy sia un incoscente per avere osato colpire un nobile mondiale. Nonostante questo è riuscito a dare un'impressione favorevole su Law e Kidd: i tre hanno promesso di incontrarsi nuovamente nel Nuovo Mondo. Tra i super novellini di altre generazioni, Cavendish è intenzionato ad uccidere Rufy solo perchè anche lui, come le altre supernove, ha messo in ombra le sue imprese. Charlotte Linlin Rufy all'inizio credeva che Big Mom fosse una brava persona, poichè proteggeva l'isola degli uomini-pesce come un tempo faceva Barbabianca. Quando però ha scoperto che essa richiede in cambio un tributo in dolciumi e che la mancata consegna di essi potrebbe spingerla a distruggere l'isola ha cambiato idea. Per proteggere la popolazione si è preso la responsabilità della mancata consegna e ha affermato di esserne l'unico responsabile. Linlin ha rifiutato l'offerta di Rufy di consegnargli il tesoro in suo possesso e ha promesso che scatenerà la sua ira su Rufy e sulla sua ciurma. Rufy ha replicato che la sconfiggerà e che metterà l'isola degli uomini-pesce sotto la propria protezione.